Deseos imposibles
by Aire2409
Summary: ¿Quién no ha tenido el anhelo de cosas imposibles...? Pequeño Oneshot.


**Deseos imposibles.**

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

**-o-**

Siempre quiso estar con ella, hacerla feliz, pero no como hasta ese momento, no como amigo, compañero o maestro, sino como un hombre puede hacer feliz a la mujer que ama, pero era imposible; ella no era para él, y quizá él tampoco para ella, quien sabe, lo cierto es que nunca pensó en siquiera tener esa posibilidad, ni siquiera se le permitía pensarlo.

Aquel día, cuando finalmente la supo totalmente perdida, simplemente deseó (como un niño pequeño e ingenuo) poder tener la oportunidad de estar con ella, de tener al menos la posibilidad de poder aspirar a tenerla cerca como algo más que simplemente su amigo, o su maestro.

Pero eso era imposible, él sabía que solo pidiendo las cosas no se iban a dar, quizá el amor no era para él, después de todo no podía ser de otra forma. Tal vez ese era su destino, si no, ¿por qué enamorarse precisamente de ella? ¿De la única mujer que no se le permitía amar? O tal vez es que era demasiado desafortunado, o tonto, o rebelde, quién sabe, lo cierto es que la amaba pero no le servía, no había más que hacer que amarla con tal efusividad, sinceridad y fortaleza.

Se conformaba con tan solo verla, cuidarla, protegerla, y se esmeraba en no desear poder ser libre de estar con ella, de al menos… de al menos poder decírselo; pero no podía, no era libre de poder siquiera intentarlo, no lo era, y quizá nunca lo sería.

Sabía que ella era feliz, al menos eso aparentaba, quién sabe, y realmente anhelaba que así fuera.

Sí, era feliz, pero no con él.

Sin embargo, no todo era amargura, por lo menos él podía verla de vez en cuando, saludarla, seguir cuidándola, seguirla amando como siempre, desde lejos, desde el anonimato, viéndola crecer, madurar, ser mujer; solo eso… solo eso y nada más, debía ser suficiente para él… pero no lo era, al menos en esas noches solitarias y frías no lo era.

Porque solo podía hacer eso, mirarla, amarla, dejarla ser feliz, o infeliz, sin poder hacer más de lo que siempre hacía, sin poder ser más que su profesor o su amigo.

Así fue que aquella noche al mirar la oscuridad del firmamento siendo replegado de estrellas, deseó tener la suficiente ingenuidad y fe y pedir, desear tal vez por primera vez (no estaba seguro) algo con todo su corazón y con toda su fe: tener la posibilidad de al menos estar con ella sin restricciones y después, si no era mucho pedir, de poder tener la dicha de decirle su sentir, no importando su respuesta, si era un sí o un no, porque había ya sufrido tanto por no poder sacarse eso del alma que el solo decírselo sería suficiente para él.

Así que cerrándolo los ojos pidió ese deseo tonto e ingenuo.

-¡Ne, Kakashi sensei, acérquese que el festival está la mejor parte!

-Na, voy Sakura chan.

Nunca le gustaron los festivales, eran demasiado ruidosos, demasiadas personas, pero había algo bueno en todo eso, y ese algo era ella. Siempre estaba ahí, porque ella amaba los festivales, y él no podía darle un no al invitarlo.

-¡Apresúrese que ya vienen los fuegos artificiales!

Y los vio ahí, todos reunidos, viendo de tan hermoso espectáculo, uno que a pesar de todo lo que sentía, veía y deseaba, a pesar de todo lo que no podía hacer, decir, tocar o anhelar, a pesar de todo eso, era un espectáculo que aun disfrutaba.

Y deseó también poder tomarle la mano y decirle algo, no pretendiendo tener la osadía de declarar su amor (eso era impensable), sino simplemente tener la valentía para hablar algo común.

-_¿No es hermoso, Sakura chan? _

Pero no lo hizo, como siempre, no podía hacerlo…

**-o-**

-Kakashi, ¡que se te hace tarde!

El grito retumbo en el cuarto, apagó la alarma y suspiró, llevaba diez minutos de retraso.

-Na…ya voy mamá.

Su madre suspiró y le esperó abajo.

-No sé qué vamos a hacer con tu hijo, es por demás perezoso- dijo quejándose al verlo salir de casa, tranquilo, calmado, como si no llevara casi 20 minutos de retardo.

-Déjalo mujer, después se compondrá.

Caminó y caminó hasta la escuela, era lo más rutinario de la jornada, pero, también lo más tranquilo y disfrutable, le gustaba estar así, solo sin el barullo de mil personas alrededor.

-Disculpa.

Alguien le llamaba desde atrás.

-¿Ah?

-¿Sabes dónde está la preparatoria del vecindario?, me he perdido.

-Ah…está por…

Silencio, la vio, su cabello rosa largo ondeaba con el viento, sus ojos verdes lo veían a la espera de sus palabras. Había algo familiar.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-Hum…esto…no, ¿la preparatoria?

-Si.

-Hum… yo voy allá, te llevo, sígueme.

-¡De verdad! ¡Qué suerte! Pero… ¿no vas tarde?

-Hum…- se alzó de hombros -, me he quedado dormido.

-Y lo dices con esa desfachatez, ne, sempai. Pero, es una suerte para mi ¿no? Soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura – dijo ella hablando con esa voz chillona, irrumpiendo con la quietud.

-Hatake Kakashi.

-Me acabo de mudar, voy en primer año, ¿y tú, sempai?

-Segundo.

-¡Oh, estoy tan nerviosa!...

Y siguió hablando, era un poco extraña.

Pero… había algo en esa jovencita, una cosa distinta que le hacía sentir, no sabía que, era como si le conociera de siempre, lo cierto es que sabía que algo había cambiado ese día con y en él. Como un pequeño latido dentro que crecía más y más, pero… ¿qué era?

**-o-**

Las personas iban y venían, contentas, ansiosas, el festival de verano había llegado finalmente; era de noche y el viento murmuraba entre los árboles y los adornos de papel. Nunca le gustaron mucho los festivales, pero, no pudo evitar ir esa vez, iría ella, estaría ahí.

Lo invitó y no pudo decirle que no. Había algo en esa jovencita que hacía no poder decirle que no, por mucho que quisiera.

Apenas la vio llegar junto al resto de sus amigos no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir ese extraño revoleteo familiar, siempre acompañado por la sensación de haber estado antes en esa situación, con los famosos deja-vu que siempre se le presentaban cuando la veía.

Pero, ella le sonrió y le habló agitando los brazos para que se acercara al grupo de amigos, nunca le gustaban mucho estar rodeado de más de cinco personas, excepto cuando ella estaba.

-¡Ne, Kakashi sempai, acércate que el festival está la mejor parte!

-Na, voy Sakura chan.

Y mientras caminaba y hablaba el tiempo se detuvo para él, era otro deja-vu, sus ojos abriéndose un poco más de lo normal; y comprendió todo. Ahí estaba él, mismo nombre, mismo cuerpo, todo igual, solo unos años más de edad, en un mundo distinto, con ocupaciones y preocupaciones distintas.

Y lo supo, supo todo, recordó y comprendió todo.

Y su mente recordó especialmente aquel día, deteniéndose justo en ese momento; era todo igual al día del festival, ese día cuando supo que nunca tendría una oportunidad con ella, al menos no en esa vida, cuando deseó tener esa nueva esperanza, tener la oportunidad de estar con ella, tener una nueva vida y verla, amarla y estar con ella una vez más, pero ser libre de cualquier atadura que se lo impidiera.

Y ahí, tan solo unos metros delante, estaba ella, hablándole como antes, con su mismo nombre, su mismo rostro, su misma voz e incluso su mismo entusiasmo, era Sakura, siempre Sakura.

-¡Apresúrate que ya vienen los fuegos artificiales!

Y los vio ahí, todos reunidos, viendo de tan hermoso espectáculo, uno que antes no podía disfrutar del todo, uno que ahora si disfrutaba. Y sonrió, y viendo aquel mar de fuego, estrellas y oscuridad se acercó a ella y cerrando los ojos y suspirando profundamente agradeció estar ahí.

-_Quien sea, muchas gracias por escucharme, gracias…_

Y se colocó a su lado y tomó su mano en un movimiento suave y sutil que provocó que ella le mirara a él y no a los fuegos artificiales, Kakashi sonrió sutilmente al ver su sonrojo, y dijo aquellas palabras que no se atrevió a decir.

-¿No es hermoso, Sakura chan?

Y ella asintió y él le sonrió de nuevo porque sabía que al fin podía ser libre de estar con ella y hablar, sentir y hacer lo que antes no podía; finalmente, después de tanto esperar, finalmente podía hacerlo, podía decir todo lo que siempre quiso, se lo diría, le confesaría su amor y, honestamente, no le importaba tanto su respuesta, si era un sí o un no, porque Kakashi era feliz con tan solo tener la posibilidad de poder decírselo.

Y, por supuesto, la aprovecharía.

_**&&/&&/&&**_

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Pues bien, no pude evitar poder redactar este drabble, toca el cuento, pero no tengo mucho tiempo e inspiración para seguirlo, así que por el momento le fui infiel redactando este pequeño fic. Espero que les gustara.

Saludos. Y dios me los cuide.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
